Vendetta
by Berserkeroo
Summary: Our adventurous redheaded mermaid-lionfish enjoys her love life with her carnivorous lover. All seems well with the undersea world, but... KiGo mermaids. Sequel to Part of Your World
1. Vengeance is Bittersweet

(_**A/N:**_ By the great Titans of the sea, I am actually doing the sequel! Not going to lie, I really am lacking the motivation to write, but I will because I like you guys and because of the surprising reaction from the fanfic.)

_**Disclaimer:**_ "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Vendetta belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

* * *

_Life in the Atlantic Ocean couldn't be more peaceful. With the gang war between the mersharks and the merdolphins resolved the inhabitants roamed the ocean without fear, well mostly. The mersharks still had to eat after all. Speaking of which, a certain carnivore and her lover were heading towards the surface with twin bulls in tow. The she-shark took it upon herself to teach her younger brothers the wonderful shark art of ship sinking. Nothing could disturb this peace or so it was thought._

A frustrated growl emitted from the sea witch as she threw a vial filled with one of her ingredients to the far wing of her abode. "No matter what plan I have I can't touch her! She got it back fair... _well as far as being fair goes in this gig_. That mershark's going to pay," she hissed as she cast a glance towards the large cauldron. The glow in her eyes soon dissipated. She rubbed her temple to sooth her rage.

A flicker came from the gurgling cauldron.

"Hm," she purred as her right eye illuminated. Her eyes went to the concoction as a new development unfolded.

The mermaid-lionfish cast an upward glance at the sheer glee of the young bulls observing their sister.

"It's simple, especially since you can spot these things a few leagues down. All you have to do is get decent speed going and bite into it as if it were prey. It's okay to use your claws every now and again – unless you're a pro like me – since some ships are made of harder junk nowadays. I see a nice small one for you two. No powers," she scolded as she pointed out the floating vessel. "Whoever sinks it gets the crew that abandons ship."

"This is so going to be sweet," Wego #1 said. "And bloody," Wego #2 agreed with a high five.

"May the best mer win."

"I intend to."

Both bulls swam to the depth that was marked by their sister before lunging at the defenseless ship. One chipped his tooth on the haul while the other broke a claw. "This thing is tough sis," they both stated as they pointed to the ship.

Shego rolled her eyes before giving a demonstration. She swam to the same sea depth before assaulting the ship. Her body rotated into a spin to assist piercing into the thick haul. With not much effort she ripped it off with her hands behind her back. Her eyebrow quirked at the awe on her younger brothers' faces. She shook her head at the ease that came with the ship before she spit the metal in a random direction.

"Can we get a redo..."

"I swear, where is Hego or Mego when you need them? They should have taught you this already."

"Not our fault. Hego is going on about forming some team of heroes since the ocean isn't completely safe and Mego is off meeting some merorca every afternoon."

The elder mermaid let out a sigh and rubbed her temples to relieve her stress.

Comforting and familiar arms snaked around the mershark. "You stress too much over something so unnecessary," Kim said before burying her head in the silky seaweed of raven hair.

"Unnecessary? What are they teaching you guys at school? It's in our instinct to be hostile at times so we vent by sinking ships. Whatever lies on the ship drifts in the ocean for bottom feeders, scavengers, and intellectuals alike. Your dad probably uses scrap metal from sunken ships to probably make that hydro thingy he was talking about."

"You mean the Hydro Compulsive Pump. It's supposed to be some machine to help us breath on land if we decide to venture up there."

"Your dad has some weird ideas Kim," Wego # 2 said.

"Shush you," Shego muttered with bared fangs.

"Calm down Shego," she purred in her earfin.

The mershark's muscles relaxed in the loving embrace and enchantment behind her lover's voice. "I swear you're too good at that," she pulled the smaller mer to face her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shego bit her tongue or she would have to hear an earfin full of **the talk**. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said before pulling her into a brief kiss – anything to prevent the inevitable.

"Don't try that with me. What do you mean by 'you're too good at that'?" Kim said, resisting the urge to scream at her mate.

"It's nothing. I swear! Just listen to m-"

"Don't lie to me!" she shouted before taking off with tears misting her eyes.

"Merwomen!" the mershark growled before retreating to the Coves with the twins a safe distance away.

Hysterical laughter resonated off the walls of the sea witch's hollow. "Oh this is too perfect! They are bickering over Kimmie's voice _still,_" she chuckled ever so often. "Oh this is too rich not to tamper with, but what to with the Muse and her troublesome mate," she mulled over the possibilities before one stuck to her wicked mind. "I'm absolutely brilliant, but I'll need help and I know the perfect merman who's down on his luck."

The slim yet buff outline of the merdolphin mafia leader, Lord Dorado came into the view of a certain sorceress. He stiffened at the feeling that he was being watched. "Show yourself you coward. I know you're there," he growled with his jagged teeth bared.

"Aw, don't be like that babe. You know I love messing with the miserable, lonely, and depressed which you are a perfect combination of all three," Roo smirked as she swam around the merman.

"Get away from me you horrid witch! I want nothing more to do with you. You've cost me my victory, my vengeance, my love..." Dorado sighed the last.

"See, we've got something in common. You want revenge, I want revenge and as the gods so have it, it's the same family of mers that's been an urchin in our hides for far too long," the cecaelia spat. "Join me Dorado and this time I promise you without a doubt that you will have your maiden."

"Why should I trust you? You've screwed me over, twice!"

"Hey third time's the charm, right? Come on Dorado, you know you want to," she purred in his earfin.

"Alright I'm in. My mafia is at your disposal if need be."

"Excellent. And with that my plan is set in motion," Roo grinned with her eyes set aglow.


	2. Siren's Call, Mershark's Fall

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Vendetta belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

* * *

A huff came from the clearly aggravated mershark. It's been four days and her mate wasn't making any effort to confront her. The shark tried various approaches, even talking about feelings. Oh how she hated to talk about those… Her purple elder brother casually swam in from his daily stroll from his own lover. The leisure in his face was enough to make the female rip the sea stone off of the couch she was perched upon.

"Moody much? What's got your gills in a ruffle?" Mego offered a caring glance at his sister.

"Why in the depths do you care?!" she bit back.

"Because I'm your big brother and I can. _Plus I prefer a happy you over a pissy one_," muttering the latter under his sister's hearing range.

A bereft sigh escaped her black lips at the recollection of her mate. "It's Kimmie. She can't get it through her thick head that I like her for her instead of her voice – though I'm not going to deny _or admit_ that it's a nice touch to the relationship. It's been three months since the war ended and she's still thinking about what that damned sea witch said!" she hissed before throwing a lava volley towards a blank wall. "I've tried everything: luxuries, dates, swooning, vacations. I even tried _talking_ about mushy feelings instead of _reading_ them Mego! Lovey dovey **feelings**! If that doesn't say I've tried I don't know what will!" she huffed in aggravation. Her eyes cast a glance towards the silhouette of Central Reef. "Sometimes I feel as if..." her eyes cast down. "Mego, _am I not enough for her..._" This wasn't the first time the thought occurred to the mermaid. '_Could she be happier with a maiden more in her species._'

The final statement caught the elder off guard, but he quickly composed himself. "Sheegs, just do what I do with you. Give her some space and try again later. She loves you too much to stay mad forever. It's the only reason she would care that much if she was charming you in the first place, right?" the lemon mershark said with a toothy grin before taking to his room. He paused before reaching his room. "_And you are more than enough,_" he whispered in concern.

The she-shark lounged about in her anguish before she decided to do something about it. She shook off her bereavement and turned to the matter at hand – her mind reeling towards her brother's advice. '_He may be an egoists, but he gives damn solid advice. The only brother I have with a brain. I'll just wait things out and see what happens, but how to pass the time?_' Shego pondered. "Hm, perfect!"

The young mermaid swam the up towards Coaston – a large town near the Coves. '_It's been a long time since I've been here. So much has changed. I wonder if it's still here,_' she thought; her eyes came across a now abandoned music house. "So many memories of this place."

An image of a burly pasty bull and a lithe pale she-shark smiled down at a much smaller pale mermaid. Two taller bulls caring small pups grinned up at the bull. The family chuckled as they entered the music house. Emerald eyes beamed as music filled her ear fins.

The sounds of a mermaid singing classical opera caught the shark's hearing range.

"_I thought this place was closed_," she muttered, slowly entering the building. Her earfins picked up the increased volume of the maiden's voice. '_Who is that?_' she thought as she came across an abandoned auditorium.

_I'm known as a maiden of Ægir,  
__Singing to draw you oh so near  
__Tenderly, subtle melody  
__Oh won't you come to me…_

The creamy azure skinned songstress continued as if she didn't notice her audience. Her lidded crystal eyes came across the green mermaid. Her serpentine tail drifted her across the stage in a dance, slowly picking up in tempo as the sound of her song slowly changed.

_Now that you're drawn near  
That you can now hear  
Tenderly, subtly, elusively  
You can't escape from me…_

Shego held her earfins as the tune assaulted them maliciously. "What in Davy Jones' locker?!" she hissed as her green eyes were soon met with the piercing icy eyes of the songstress. "What are you?!"

"Sirena Cantante, one of the succubi of the seas, and by story's end your new mate Shego," she hummed as her song drained her prey's mind of any thought.

Darkness devoid the mershark of any other thought besides the mermaid before her. "Of course Sirena. You are mine and I am yours."

Two pairs of eyes pierced the shadows of the worn music house.

"Brava prima donna, brava," the feminine figure chuckled with genuine applause.

The siren did a mock curtsey as her eyes met the turquoise eyes in the back. "Did I do good uncle?" the young maiden asked whilst caressing the face of the expressionless she-shark.

"You did wonderful! Now we can set the plan in motion for stage two. Then Laura and the Coves will be all mine," Dorado cackled.

"And I will have a new toy to add to my collection – Kimmie's voice. Everybody wins! Isn't that right Shego," Roo giggled as her blue tongue snaked the shark's jaw line.

A clawed hand gripped her throat, drawing a trail of blood.

The sea witch flinched at the unexpected attack, before quickly losing interest. "Seems as if she is still aware. We'll just have to fix that now won't we Sirena," the sea witch drawled.

"Shego let go."

The green hand reluctantly released the mermaid.

"Can I keep her when we're done? She's feisty!" the young mermaid asked her uncle with a pout.

"If this goes as planned you can have her and her Kimmie too," the older mermaid chuckled.

"Then I'll make sure to do a good job. That mermaid looks good enough to eat."

"Alright, alright. Just get out of here and make things look... _interesting_. Remember the script my little diva," the cecaelia smirked before swimming off.

"Come along love. We have a relationship to put on the sea rocks."

In Central Reef, a small lionfish let out a gruff sigh. It's been days since she has last seen her mate.

Her best friends tried prodding her into talking things out, but she wouldn't budge. A familiar shadow lingered outsider her doorway.

"May I come in Bubblebutt?" Anne asked.

"Sure mom."

"Kimmie, you know hiding in your room won't solve anything, right? Shego may love you, but everyone has a limit of how much they can take with their emotions being toyed with. And considering that she's a mershark doesn't help baby," she said, earning her a confused glance from her offspring. "Speaking from experience hon. Just talk to her. It can't hurt her any more than she is. It takes plenty of effort to get through their emotional barriers, but sharks are highly sensitive to feelings – almost as much as any other creature ever studied. Think about it."

A small huff escaped the redhead before leaving her room.

"That's my girl."

The mermaid decided to go to the first place she would expect her mate to be – the Coves. She grew accustomed to going alone since many sharks recognized her as _family_ to the mershark mafia. Her eyes came across various sharks of different breeds, but none were her great white lover. A familiar bark of sarcasm came a few yards from her right.

The mershark was entertaining a rusty haired mermaid-sea snake – each sharing a laugh at their conversation.

A fluctuation of emotions surged through the young Muse. She decided to make herself known towards the overly chummy mermaids. "Shego, who is this?"

The duo cast a side-glance towards the smaller mermaid – a playful smirk on the sea serpent's face.

Sirena nuzzled into the larger female's neck, taking pleasure in nibbling on the mermaid's neck. Her wine colored lips whispered something inaudible to her _unwanted visitor_.

The eldest mermaid cast an indignant look towards the redhead. "Why is it any concern to you? Not that you would believe the words of a liar anyways," she spat.

Kim gaped aback at the ice laced around the retort.

A small smirk hid in the crook of the mershark's neck. "Shego darling, why are you associating with a meal? She's annoying me. Would you make her go away _please_," the naga muffled a purr. Her tail coiled possessively around her plaything.

"Kimmie, leave us alone okay? I've... I've found someone else – someone who trusts and cares for me as much as I do her. Go back to the Reefs and never come back or you'll be killed down here. No sharks will hunt you as long as you stay away from here. Consider it me paying you back for saving my life during the mafia war," Shego said whilst her eyes clouded over with lust towards the mermaid in her lap.

The words clawed at the heart of the mermaid-lionfish, leaving a hollow and festering wound left to rot. "Shego... I thought you loved me. You said-"

"I know what I've said and I can't take it anymore. You don't trust me and I'm never good enough for you! Piss off Kim or I'll rip off a fin!"

The young mermaid's eyes brimmed with tears before the owner swam away.

The green hued mershark let out a shuddering breath. "_Kimmie,_" she muttered in a strangled breath.

The sea snake let out a small chortle at the break up scene. "_Absolutely salivating. Such lovely loathe's energy is seeping off of the both of you. You are such a great chef Shego,_" she purred as she inhaled the tension greedily. She glance towards her devastated lover, wanting to comfort her. After all what was a lover like her for, especially after such a delicious meal was given to her for her to enjoy. "There, there Shego. It's all for the best. Who knows, if you're a good girl and all goes as planned I might let you play with her before I eat her."

The shark's pupil resembled that of a needle. Fury rolled off her rippling body. "You selfish bitch! This is all your fault. Keep you fucking fins off her you damned home wrecking whore!" she snarled through gritted fangs.

The succubus cast a piercing glare of displeasure towards the larger mermaid. "That's no way to talk to your mate you ungrateful mershark!" swiping her nails across the shark's face. "Shape up or I'll do far worse than a few mere scratches!" She chastely hummed towards the predator – her eyes glowing ominously. It didn't take half the energy as it did prior to have her mate wrapped around her finger.

The she-shark felt the emotion in her eyes diminish and false-grief pang her eyes. "You're right. That was very stupid of me to say towards you. Do you forgive me my temptress?" she murmured into the rusty hair of the mermaid.

"That's better."

Two faint outlines contoured against the open waters.

A scowl adorned the female's face. "She seems to be having problems with maintaining a hold on Shego, Dorado!" she barked. "Are you sure she can handle her long enough for our plan to be complete," Roo muttered questioningly. Her eyes reflected displeasure at the previous bickering between the two.

A chuckle came from the male dolphin. "Sirena is almost as manipulative as you. Sea witches and succubi run in that general field, right?" he mused aloud. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. She can handle it so long as there is enough love's energy and loathe's energy to consume throughout the scheme. The shark has as strong a tie towards the Muse as the pulls of the tide. She'll be able to hold her for as long as necessary so don't dilly-dally," he reminded her.

The two cast a glance towards the Reefs.

"I won't. I'll let her cry herself to sleep before I make my move. She'll come begging for my help by tomorrow night tops," she muttered in a hushed tone.

* * *

(**A/N:** So, who saw that one coming? Anyone, anyone at all? No? Good! That makes for a more exciting story. Shego is under the enchantments of Sirena, the succubi. If you have questions, leave them in the comments. Trying to incorporate the concept of the succubi race into the story. If not, then you can expect an explanation. Oh and the song has no melody related towards Disney. It's just one that is floating in my head so have fun humming it to whatever melody you like if you want. Enjoy the update.)


	3. Dreams Make Fools Of Us All

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Vendetta belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

* * *

A swift silhouette swam about the shadows of Central Reef – cautious as to not draw attention to itself. Night finally consumed the vibrant reef. Lustrous amber eyes lit the dark aquatic suburbs.

A tingle went down the sea witch's spine. '_The power of that Muse is no joke..._' she thought as she neared a rather large abode. The familiarity in the magical signature caused a wicked grin to creep upon the mermaid's face. "_Perfect. Now let's get to work,_" Roo whispered – looming over the redheaded mermaid. "**_Permissum mens exsisto torqueo,_**" she chanted as a gold and black haze entered the Muse's ear.

_Faint sniveling echoed in the recesses of the young mermaid's mind. "__**I feel so broken inside. How? Why did she dump me?! Was I such a horrible mate?**__" the sobbing continued._

"_Damn, this girl is even crying in her dreams. Almost makes me feel bad to do this… well I did say almost," Roo thought as she went deeper into Kim's subconscious._

_The small mental embodiment of Kim's psyche met the invading mermaid. "__**What are you?**__"_

_The gold and black smoke internally smirked. "__**Just another part of your subconscious. I'm the embodiment of your common sense. Forgive me for being relatively blunt, but you need to hear this. Quit crying you sniveling guppy! Fix the problem instead of crying about something that can be handled in a heartbeat!**__" she chided._

"**_Well if you're my common sense tell me what I should do then?_**_"_

"_Oh this is too damn easy," the mermaid-octopus internally grinned. "__**Who was the one mermaid that seemed to have the answer to your love problem, hm? The sea witch! You should pay her a visit. See what she could do for you.**__"_

"**_For my common sense you seem like an idiot. What makes you think that she'll want to help me after embarrassing her in front of her master?_**_" the mermaid-lionfish muttered._

"**_Hey, hey, hey! Who's the common sense? Me, so just do it or are do you not want Shego back? I know I do. This is torture!_**_"_

_The smaller mermaid seemed to think this option over. "__**I suppose that it can't be that bad to just ask. The most she could do is say no,**__" Kim concluded._

"**_See! That's why I'm in the brain and you're the pretty face. Meet her after school tomorrow and hopefully she'll say yes. If not, then I'll be right here already thinking of a better way to get our dearest mershark back into our arms._**_" the sea witch mused before fading out._

Roo fazed outside of Kim's head – stretching out her bones. '_I hate fucking doing that, but the results were worth it and in such a short amount of time too,_' she paused before her eyes went back to the redhead. '_Plus I don't trust Sirena that much. She's young and bullheaded. I don't want that mermaid messing up my revenge._' The enchantress leaned down towards her soon-to-be client. "_Sleep well Kimmie..._"

Kim jolted awake – her eyes peering across the room. "_Must be from a bad night's sleep or something,_" she whispered before returning to her bed. Her eyes cast outside her window down towards the murky depths of the Cove. '_I won't give up that easily Shego. I don't trust that new mermaid you're with... she smells a little fishy_,' she thought. A small sigh escaped her before her head hit the softness of her sea sponge pillow.

The faint murmuring of the Central Reef halls seemed to merge as the day rolled on. The classes seemed to roll as if time was moving fast-forward. A small, but frequent whisper beat against the mermaid's eardrum.

"Kim!"

The mermaid in speaking flinched. "Huh, what?!" she asked baffled.

"You alright. You don't look too good?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine Ron. No need to worry."

"I don't need electroreception to tell me you're lying, but I'll let it slide for now Kim," Monique sighed.

Kim silently thanked the sea gods.

"So we hanging at Bueno Nappe or go to Club Barracuda," the adolescent mers asked.

"Actually... I have some business with Shego I have to take care of. You know, try to patch things up," Kim muttered.

"So that's why you're all twitchy."

"I am not twitchy Ron!"

"Calm down it was a joke KP, dang."

"Well if you're bugging this badly do you want us to come with you?"

"No! I, mean no..." she said blushing. "I think it's something that should make it seem like I'm doing this on my own accord. She'll probably get offended if she thinks you guys forced me to do it or something."

"I guess that makes sense. You never know about how mersharks are like anyways. You're probably right. Well have fun and be all lovey dovey with Shego Kim. Come on Ron, you can be useful and help carry the bags," Monique said slyly.

"But I want Bueno Nappe and your bags are always heavy," the blond complained.

"Quit whining and we can eat there when we're done."

"Booyah! The Ron-merman scores!"

The two maidens rolled their eyes.

The sea witch softly purred in anticipation as her eyes glowed ominously over the bubbling cauldron.

"And what has you in such a happy state?" a robust voice asked from the background.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Now Dorado, I'll put this bluntly. Get the hell out of my hollow."

The merman huffed indignantly before taking his leave. "_Fucking mer-harpy,_" he muttered.

The mermaid paid very little attention to the bull as he left. "_Soon. Very soon and she'll be mine,_" she let out a hysteric laugh. Her eyes cast towards her cauldron once more to see how close the mermaid was towards her lair. '_I'm surprised the girl can actually find my magic signature._ _Well, I guess that's the power of a Muse for you,_' she thought relatively bored. The tingle of a new power surged her senses. "_She's here. It's show time!_"

* * *

(**A/N: **Digging the new chapter? Yes, no, maybe so? Eh... Anyways, this is my gift to you guys since I don't know when I'll have time to write for a while. Will probably repost some stories that I took down once I've made a few modifications to them. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As for that incantation Roo said in the bold-italic combo it's latin, which translates to:_ let the mind be entered_.)


	4. Deal or No Deal

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Vendetta belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

* * *

The redheaded mermaid slowly entered the ghastly abode of the maiden she hoped would aid her in her problem. A heavy sigh escaped her; nervousness wracked her to the bone. '_Calm down Kimberly, she can't do anything to you. You're a Muse. We're pretty evenly matched when it comes to magic, right? Now go in there!_' internally motivating herself.

"It's rude to linger in someone's doorway darling... especially one who is kind enough to keep it open for her _guests,_" the sea witch drawled from deeper in the hollow. "Come in or beat it. I don't like idle-prattle."

Kim slowly slunk into the dank and rigid cavern. "_Comfy dear?_" a voice whispered from behind the mermaid – a shiver ensued to slither down the unsuspecting mermaid's spine. She almost jumped out of her scales at the ice lacing the chilled voice of the sea witch.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Kimberly. What would an almighty Muse, such as yourself, want with someone like me? A visit for old times sake or is there something you want?" she mused aloud.

"Well I..." A tentacle covered her mouth from speaking.

"Hush, now. You interrupted me. Let's guess. Hm, a pretty face like yours doesn't need any enchantment. A power such as yours doesn't need any enhancement. You have the love of your life, so what is it that you could possibly want?" Roo continued on. "Ah, the life of pretty, perfect, Kimberly Anne. _Isn't it just wonderful Princess?!_" she spat. Her tentacle eased away from the mermaid's mouth.

"Well actually, my life isn't perfect. At least, not anymore."

Roo turned around in indistinguished mock-shock. "Oh, really. Trouble in Ms. Perfect's paradise? Oh now that just won't do now will it?" She swayed about predatorily. "And let me guess. You want the nice and gorgeous sea witch to just grant a contract, just like that?"

"Well, uh yeah..."

"So let me get this straight; you sign my previous contract, your mate attacks me, she tricks me into summoning my Master, she deceives him into taking her side instead of mine, have him break the contract, have him scold me, and put in a position where I could have been relieved of my sorcery or been killed by my Master... and you honestly expect me to help you?" The older mermaid goes into hysterics. "Oh you really are too much!"

"I'm very serious! I... need your help. Now are you going to help me or not?" Kim huffed.

"Oh, Kimmie's got fire. What are you going to do then, eh? Get your big, bad, merfriend to beat me to a pulp?" she chided.

"That's the problem. I... don't have a mate anymore. Shego's with someone else..."

"Oh, that's gotta sting. You don't want to charm your girl so you came swimming back in hope of those pheromones I was talking about last time right? I don't know Kimmie. You and your former mate hurt me really badly..." the cecaelia muttered indignantly. "I suppose I can put my pride aside and renew our former contract... But it comes with rendition," the sea witch warned.

"What's the rendition?"

"In exchange for me turning a blind eye towards my wounded pride I want something in return before we set up the contra-"

"You're not getting my voice in exchange for considering the contract," the redhead said bluntly.

"Temper, temper Kimberly. I want something valuable, but your voice can wait until we handle your contract. I want... Triton's trident," she concluded.

Kim visibly paled at the thought of her waltzing into the royal palace and taking the royal family heirloom. '_Oh sea gods..._' she thought deathly. "That's a bit extreme don't you think?" she pleaded.

"I'm a witch of the finer things. I don't expect something moronic like a sea gems. I had someone bring me the shattered remains of the Conch Shell of Atlantis._ I don't think the old hag would mind me having them since she's dead_," Roo muttered the latter. "I want that trident Kimmie. If you don't want to then you can go off and find some other mate of your choosing. I am far too busy with brewing potions to dilly-dally. It's a simple yes or no dear," the sorceress drawled out as if losing interest in the discussion. The larger mermaid went about to her cauldron – her tentacles busying themselves with gathering ingredients from nearby shelves.

"Wait! If I'm going to do this I want my own rendition on the contract."

The enchantress' lidded eyes cast a glance towards the mermaid without a flicker of emotion. "And what pray tell would that be?" her tentacles caressing the younger's face.

"I'm not an idiot Roo. You like toys and the trident would be nothing more than another toy for you to play with until you get bored. I want you to add that everyone I care about will remain safe from the powers of the trident so long as you possess it," she added.

The cecaelia unknowingly gritted her fangs, but a wicked grin plastered her face. "Very smart Kimberly. As you wish, no harm will come to anyone from the powers that come with the trident so long as I wield it." The sea witch internally chuckled. A friendly smirk plastered on her face.

Kim stared at the witch at the ease of how things were going.

A golden scroll materialized before the younger mer.

"Just a precaution for you dear. You can take the trident away from me up until the point of our final contract," Roo stated with her tentacle extended.

**By the laws of Davy Jones I, Kimberly Anne Possible, shall retrieve the trident of King Triton in exchange for the services of the sea witch, Roo. This binding contract is to remain intact until Kimberly Anne Possible surrenders possession of the trident – via final contract – to the sea witch, Roo.**

The mermaid-lionfish sighed, but reluctantly signed the contract after reading it over a few times.

"That's a good girl. Everyone wins, right?"

"I guess..."

"I expect my prepayment soon. Don't keep me waiting."

With those dismissive words, Kim gladly left the chilling home of the sea witch.

A laugh echoed the confines of the dark hollow. "Oh, Kimmie. How incredibly naive you are. You think you and your loved ones are safe, but I, as a sea witch, always have an ace in the hole," she cooed towards her gurgling cauldron – the image of Dorado and his mafia coming into focus. "Master won't be very pleased to hear that the codfathers of their respective mafia have began bickering once more," she sighed in contentment. "_But all in good time._"

* * *

(A/N: More plotting from the evil sea witch, Roo. Hope you guys enjoy it. Trying to toss out as many chapters of my fanfics as possible. Enjoy...)


	5. It's My Ecstasy

**Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Vendetta belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.**

* * *

The hollow of the sea witch, Roo, was relatively quiet... well excluding the occasional prattle of bottled ingredients being moved about. A tentacle leisurely cast a jarred lionfish and ground tropical coral into the cauldron. "Hm," she purred – musing over the missing ingredient. "Aha!" she quipped, spitting into the cauldron.

The cauldron roared to life with eerie red smog.

The sorceress let out a manic cackle as the potion began to settle. "Kimmie, Kimmie, where have you gone? Are you at home, or maybe alone?" she said singsong.

**_Central Reef appeared within the murky cauldron. The Muse was swaying frantically, muttering about whether or not to go through with the contract. Nerve wracking, the redhead looked towards the general direction of the royal castle – though her mind was with the sea witch and heart with her former lover._**

**_A sigh rattled her to the bone. "What am I thinking? This is ludicrous," she muttered. "It's not set in stone. I could simply deny the deal after all, but then what about Shego," the mermaid lay in an anemone._**

"Oh my dear, sweet, naive little Muse. You think you can escape, but the second you came is when you sealed the deal," Roo whispered to the image, though she knew she would get no response. She snapped her finger, summoning a naga's fang and sea salt extract.

The ingredients floated down into the cauldron. Not long after, the image of Sirena came into the cauldron. "Come here Sirena," she whispered, almost affectionately whilst coating her arm with a sleek secretion from an eel. Her arm went into the cauldron to grab hold of the mermaid.

Sirena gasped as she was yanked from her previous location. "What in Davy Jones' locker?! That crap was weird and sort of hurt," she snapped at the older mermaid.

"You'll live," Roo said dismissively, wafting her hand over the questionable concoction.

The image and voice of Kim Possible returned to the cauldron.

"Look. Do you see that? She doubts the deal, but you can change that quite a bit. Sirena," the wicken drawled out, casting a questionable look towards the mermaid in question. "... I need you to do me a favor. Of course, this benefits you," she responded – her tentacles wrapping around the young mermaid.

The young mermaid squirmed against the strong appendages. "Are you completely mental?! Let me go," she gasped out.

The cecaelia bit the sea snake just below the breast and right on the neck; a few scratches followed suit on the maiden's arm and tail. "You look perfect now," she commented, letting the thrashing adolescent go.

"Do you have something to tell me or are you just a sadist?!" Sirena hissed, lunging at the octopus.

Roo gave the mermaid a wicked smirk. "Both darling."

The snake growled at the retort.

"Don't act as though you didn't enjoy it. You are a succubus, Sirena. I understand your twisted desires and kinks quite well. My sadistic tendencies don't bother you so long as you can get the energy that you can't help but to crave. Though I am a sadist, my actions did have meaning. You look absolutely perfect for what I have in store," she drawled, casting a callous glance from her dark hair.

"You mind cluing me in then?" Sirena huffed with a red pigment staining her cheeks.

The sea witch leaned in and whispered her plan; a slow smile creeping onto the younger's face.

"You're fucked up in the head, you know that?" the succubus smirked. '_And now I can suck a bit of energy off of that Muse too,_' she thought as her forked tongue slithered over her lips.

"Well, it's best that one knows Cthulhu hath no fury like a sea witch scorn, and those two will learn that lesson the hard way. Now go!"

Kim swam about, playing with a bale of the sea turtles living within the Reef – grabbing one by the shell as it dragged her deeper into the ocean. A small chuckle coming from her as she finally let go. A few stray hatchlings collide with her back, before scurrying off towards the rest of the bale. She waved them off with a smile.

"Hey stranger," a familiar voice came from behind the redhead.

The lionfish lashed forward. "Don't do that or you might get poisoned Sirena," she warned – her spine lowering.

"I'm a naga, you know a sea snake, so poison won't really mess with me much," the sea temptress purred. Her tongue flicked out towards the smaller mermaid in interest. A smirk caressed her facial features. '_I can taste it already…_' Her eyes snapped up back at the clearly uncomfortable reef dweller. "Actually, I could use your help. Do you know a Dr. Anne Possible? I need to see someone about all the wounds," she confessed; a faint blush on her cheeks.

Kim looked at the bites and scratches that trailed the mermaid. "What the heck happened to you?" she asked, taking interest in the weird places of the marks.

"I don't think you want to know _who_ gave me these," she muttered. "So are you going to take me to her or not?"

"She happens to be my mom and she won't be able to help you."

"Why? Is it about Shego? Are you so jealous that you won't help someone because your ex-mate wanted someone else?" Sirena hissed.

Kim swam back a bit, shock on her face. She opened her mouth to reply, but was on edge about the situation. "Why don't you mellow out for a bit. My mom is a brain surgeon. A special ability of hers is her poison works as a narcotic on the brain, which helps in her surgeries. I don't think she's that kind of doctor is all... _Sheesh_."

The succubus pouted, before settling her nerves. "Fine. There is someone else up here or do I need to head to Upper Reef to find some treatment," she asked – showing patience.

"Well there's Dr. Raye, who works in the same hospital who would more than happily see you right away."

Sirena looped her arm in Kim's. "_Show me,_" she whispered in the girl's ear fin.

The two swam in tow, towards Central Reef hospital. The male doctor ushered them into his office.

"Now how may I help this lovely little mermaid?"

"I have a few cuts and bites from a little _tangle_ I had with someone," Sirena said, acting completely different around the young doctor.

"Tangle?"

The mermaid cast a glance towards the redheaded mermaid out of her peripheral, but pretended as if she wasn't even there. "Well, my mate did this. She basically, couldn't keep her fins off of me," she started – not showing her pleasure of the other mermaid's expression. "She's a mershark, a large one at that, so she can be a bit rough. She was in one of _those_ moods and..."

Kim fled the room, not wanting to hear any more of the story. '_How could Shego possibly want to go that far with her?! For Poseidon's sake, we haven't even..._' tears streamed down her cheek. Her eyes cast towards the room the naga was in; her choice, now clear.

Sirena peered out of the door at the enraged redhead. "I thought you were in the hallway, or even left after showing me the office. I... We didn't even do anything _yet_," she feigned naïve. The scent of the loathe's energy assaulting her naris. '_Muses even produce great food. I might keep her a bit longer before I eat her…_'

The Muse didn't even spare a glance, before taking her leave.

**_The image fade to black as the potion came to its final bubble._**

"Well done Sirena. The pieces are slowly moving on the chessboard. The trident will soon be mine, _and so much more..._" Roo purred.

* * *

(**A/N:** Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! D:)


	6. Grand Theft Trident

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Vendetta belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

* * *

Kim stared at the ceiling of her room, a look of pure malcontent raged in her seaweed eyes. Her dark pupil flickered from round to thin in pure spite. _Her ex-lover, the break up, the sea snake. _She wanted to be rid of this wretched game. All was clear to her. '_It has to be tonight..._' With that thought in mind the mermaid swam off towards the outcrop of the underwater palace.

The golden palace shone with brilliance, despite the darkness of the seas. A few mermen and mermaids were stationed outside the royal structure. _This was going to be a bit tough. _Faint whispering from the guards caught her attention. "_If only I could hear it,_" she whispered until the perfect idea hit her.

A blue glow surrounded the mermaid as her body slowly shifted. Her usual orange scales gradated into a steely cinnabar color, her eyes coated with a crystalline laurel, teeth transcended fangs, and hands equipped with sharpened claws. She focused her redefined hearing on the guards in the distance.

"The ball is going to be held soon. You excited," an eel mermaid asked the jellyfish merman.

"Most definitely! We get a night off too. After all, it's the anniversary of Atlantica. The princess has even taken time from the surface to grace us with her presence too," the jellyfish merman said.

"I know. We've been joined at the hip since she has arrived. Everyone is so busy though. I'd want to help, but we have to be on guard duty," the female drawled rather bored. "Seriously, who's going to try to ruin the celebration? Davy Jones has been keeping closer tabs on his sea witches lately so who else could there be."

"I don't know, but better safe than sorry."

Kim pondered over the small chitchat. '_The ball has been keeping everyone busy, and with the princess back, King Triton will more than likely be spending time with her... _leaving_ the trident..._' she thought, but remembered that guards were still posted. The Muse pondered a way around them, before taking a look at her guise. Her mind went empty as a low vibration resonated throughout the sea.

A shiver of sharks swam around the aquatic palace, causing a loud ruckus; the noise alerted the guards nearby.

"Stay guard, I'll check it out. I'll give the signal if I need help."

"Roger that."

The mermaid guard went to see that there was a large shiver of sharks — a small lump forming into her throat. '_Definitely going to need help on this one,_' she thought. A small pulsating discharge lit up the area; signaling not only her partner, but also the other guards to help round up the pack.

The guards corralled the sharks by encircling them — each took precaution as to not to get too close.

"Had to be sharks. Danny lost a hand last time we rounded up sharks," a male complained.

"Quit your griping and be a merman," another male hissed while lunging at an escaping shark.

The shark snapped its fangs, but respectively remained within the group.

The redhead watched on as the guards handled the sharks. Her hands lowering slightly as she saw no need to control their nature. She made her way through the palace, looking for the throne room — a deep voice startled the mermaid, causing her to take cover behind a sea column.

The king of Atlantica, Triton swam past with his daughter in tow, pointing out various changes that have occurred during her leave.

A sigh escaped the mermaid when the two left the large room, by her guess the throne room. '_The things you do for love,_' she internally groaned as she eased into the titanic room. Her sharp eyes scanned the room — easily distinguishing the various shades of gold until they came across the large three pronged spear. Slowly, she swayed into the room until she was mere inches from it. With a sharp breath she pulled it from its pedestal.

The mermaid took in the image of the golden spear; the beauty and power it possessed illuminated from it. She shook out of her trance and swam out of the palace as soon as possible — Ægir forbid her being caught with the royal family heirloom.

Halfway through the return home she shifted back into a mermaid-lionfish; her scales ruffling and settling. She shuddered at the feeling. With not much distance left she returned to her room via her window. '_I... I did it... Well, no going back once I've gone this far,_' she huffed, before carefully sliding the trident under her sea anemone bed for when she would go to the sea witch tomorrow. With a yawn she soon fell asleep.

**_The image faded to black as the trio eased back from the large cauldron._**

"I can't believe she actually did it. I thought you couldn't even touch the trident unless you were either an heir to the sea or…" Sirena gawked, taking her eyes off the simmering cauldron with concern.

"Immeasurably powerful? Come now, we have magic beyond comprehension. I wouldn't ask her to do something if I knew she couldn't do it. To have her caught and blab to Triton that I'm after his trident? Are you two crazy" the sea witch finished.

"That may be, but you can't say that you aren't shocked as to how she pulled it off. I think we're messing with a mermaid that will come bit us in the tail fin in the end if this doesn't go right," Dorado murmured as he too looked away from the cauldron.

Roo simply chuckled at the naive mers. "You worry too much. I've got this with my tentacles tied behind my back," she said — casting a glance at the two. "Sirena, this is where the fun begins. I want you to let go of Shego-"

"You want me to what?!" she hissed. "No! I did my part! You got what you wanted so leave me with my reward!"

"Now, now. Let your elders finish before you go into a hissy fit," the sea witch soothed. "It's only temporary. Don't you want your uncle to get his reward as well? Let Kim think that all is going according to her plan. I can see how things are going to turn out so in order for us all to win you have to let her go so that I can have the checkmate," she said with premeditated victory.

"Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"My dear little maiden, don't I always," Roo cooed as a tentacle laced the others face.

_The night slowly rolled by, as both parties knew the inevitable was vastly approaching._

The cecaelia tingled with excitement — all her pieces slowly falling into place. The magical signature of her client drew nearer and nearer. Her eyes snapped towards the gaping hole in her hollow. "Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie... I knew you could do it," she purred as she neared her. "Now lets cut the chatter and get down to the matter." A golden contract glowed in front of the sea witch.

**By the laws of Davy Jones I, Kimberly Anne Possible, shall give up my voice in exchange for mershark love pheromones from the sea witch, Roo. This binding contract is to remain intact until Kimberly Anne Possible wins the true love of her love interest, Shego.**

**Rendition 1: By the laws of Davy Jones I, Kimberly Anne Possible, shall retrieve the trident of King Triton in exchange for the services of the sea witch, Roo. This binding contract is to remain intact until Kimberly Anne Possible surrenders possession of the trident – via final contract – to the sea witch, Roo.**

**Rendition 2: By the law of Davy Jones I, Roo, shall cause no harm with the newfound powers of the trident mentioned above to the loved ones of the Muse, Kimberly Anne Possible.**

The sorceress' tentacle hovered over the redhead greedily; ink dripping from the tip.

Kim hesitated while her hand barely touched the appendage.

"Oh, come on now. I don't have to burst out in another song now do I?" the tanned mermaid chided.

The younger simply took the tentacle and signed the contract — slowly handing the trident over in the process.

Roo stared at the rod with sheer joy on her face. "_Finally,_" she whispered, but turned her head towards her client. '_One more step and my vengeance will soon be complete._' Her fingers dipped into cauldron raising a large green and red aura. She cleared her throat.

**_Pterois volitans  
_****_Come tides of the Seventh Sea  
_****_Mandus tonsillitis  
_****_Parvus laryngitis  
_****_Votre voix à je_**

The spell lit up the gloomy hollow in an eerie brilliance.

"Now sing."

The Muse let out a sigh at the familiar scene. '_Never thought I'd be doing this again,_' she internally sighed, but reluctantly started singing. Green and red claws neared her hungrily and soon consumed her senses.

The strangling burning sensation was still present, but the spell didn't seem to linger as long as it did the previous time.

Kim coughed as her voice left her. The claws of the spell soon entered her very skin; leaving an itching sensation.

Roo placed the voice in the large skull on her skeletal necklace. "You don't need me anymore Kimmie. I'm sure you want to get your mate. I have some loose ends to tend too," she said dismissively. Her tentacles gathered a few ingredients — shark's fang, sea snake venom, dolphin dorsal fin, and jellyfish gelatin.

The young Muse didn't bother with trying to understand the weird concoction and simply took her leave; mid way shifting into a mershark guise.

The meroctopus took a glance towards the contours of the fleeing mermaid. "_Don't worry Kimmie I'll be seeing you very soon,_" she whispered.

The cauldron began to bubble.

"Perfect. **_Cauldron of my vast powers, aid me at my calling hour. Take me towards my journey bound, where two lovers be found._**" Roo slid into the cauldron transporting her towards the destination of the Coves. Her eyes came across a familiar shiver of mersharks before going towards the figures of her allies. "Show time."

Sirena swam towards her lover, whispering in her earfin.

Laura found the behavior odd. "Shego who is this?" she asked, eyeing the suspicious mermaid.

The naga curtseyed in respect. "Just an old friend passing by. I'm about to enjoy a show in a minute so I just wanted to give her a sweet farewell," she purred. An orange mermaid caught in her peripheral. '_Right on cue._'

Shego held her head as her psyche was now free. "Damn you," she said ragged. Her eyes were murderous at the sight of the siren.

"Oh come now. You want to be well behaved in front of your Princess now don't you," the succubus cooed — keeping a safe distance.

Kim's eyes became a darker crystalline color. '**_Shego at least list-_**' she thought before she was met with a firm yet gentle hug.

"Angelfish, what did they make you do. It... it was a trap," the mershark said while inhaling the scent of her mate.

Mego picked up on the word "trap". He automatically gritted his teeth, his amethyst eyes scanning the horizons. "Shego, what in the Seven Seas has been going on," he said as his scales ruffled up.

Shego huffed in anger, but kept herself cool. "To put things bluntly; shit's going to hit the propellers," she spat, gathering her thoughts clearly to retell the week's events. "... and now I'm guessing they're watching us."

Kim linked her mind with the rest of the Go mersharks. '**_Things are going to be getting far worse than that at an accelerated rate. She has my voice as well as the trident and the Conch Shell of Atlantis,_**' she thought, mentally slapping herself at falling for another trap by the sea witch.

A chilling laugh echoed the Cove. "**_Foolish mers who have dared make a mockery of me. I shall take my vengeance upon the Go mafia and all who stand in my way,_**" the voice threatened. A black cloud shrouded the area, leaving all blind.

Shego tightened her grip on the smaller mermaid, her fangs bared heavenward. "Show yourself you coward!" she spat.

The sea witch phased in front of the she-shark with a victorious grin. "_Oh,_ what you gonna do? Hurt me?" she taunted with the trident thrust towards the mermaid's throat threateningly.

'**_Remember Roo, you can't hurt any of them with the trident,_**' Kim warned, clinging to the maiden protectively.

Roo scoffed at the inconvenience, but she remembered she had an ace in the hole. "I may not be able to harm them with the trident, but I can still do this," she hummed. A bleak melody purred from her throat to the victims.

The shiver of mersharks cringed as the sea witch hummed hauntingly; Shego notably clinging as tight towards her mate as possible before gold coated her eyes.

"Now ladies, let's not make a fuss," the cecaelia said with an amused smirk on her face. The tips of her clawed finger glowing in tangent as she reeled her arms back.

The two she-sharks squirmed against the conflicting desire to rebel against the sea witch or to obey. All in all they forcibly chose the latter.

"Now I think it's time we get down to settling a few loose ends," Roo said, thrusting the trident to her right — summoning the merdolphin mafia lord. "Thanks Dorado. I couldn't have done it without you! Here's your reward," she grinned as a charmed Laura swam in front of him.

"Dorado you fool!" Triburón spat, lashing out before being compelled to stop.

"Ah, ah, ah. Bad mershark overlord, bad!" Roo chuckled, as she starred the bull down; which made him stay in his place. Her eyes came across the shiver of bulls as well as the small mermaid-lionfish. "I think we don't have much to fret over. Enjoy your little toys," she said as a dark cloud surrounded the group, leaving the distraught maiden and bulls.

"You! This is all your fault!" Wego # 1 growled as he sized up the young mermaid.

"Yeah! Sis and aunt Laura are in the clutches of that witch and we can't save them because of you!" Wego # 2 hissed.

'**_I didn't mean for this to happen. She tricked me!_**'

"Yeah, just like before. We risked our lives for you! Sis was right! If you learned to listen to her for once we wouldn't be in this mess!" Wego # 1 sneered.

"**Hey**! Arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to get anything resolved, now is it? Yeah it's partially her fault, but we're all we've got. Poseidon knows what that wench is up to now that she possesses the powers of the trinity and the voice of a Muse," Mego stated, looking towards his elder brother.

"Mego does have a point, but we can't do anything. If we tried to save aunt Laura and Shego, the sea witch would hold us captive. If we try to take her out first, Lord Dorado has an army of mermen at the ready to defend her if need be," Hego grunted in despise.

"Mer this suck! I wish Shego wasn't all charmed," Wego # 2 murmured.

"Yeah, sis would have us suck it up and have a plan by now," Wego #1 commented.

Kim started contemplating over a few things that her mate once told her; things she's not all that proud of being in the mafia. '**_I think I have a plan, but this we're going to have to act quickly,_**'she stated — looking over her shoulder.'**_You all in or what?!_**'

The bulls looked at the redhead with eyes of determination. This was their kin and the sake of the sea, as they knew it. Of course they were in.

* * *

(**A/N:** It's been a minute since I've updated the story and I've been enjoying my Christmas, as I'm sure you all were. So here's belated gift to you all since I didn't have internet at where I was vacationing. Enjoying the story so far?)


	7. When You Truly Love Someone

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Vendetta belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

* * *

Dark ink seeped into the tropical abode of the merdolphin mafia lord — a wicked laugh ensued in its wake. Ominous, vividly golden eyes contrasted the black smog with four pairs of eyes in tow. The tanned witch twirled in triumph, dispersing the darkness with her tentacles. Slowly, her eyes went over her shoulder towards her comrades and their _lovers_. "Isn't this marvelous? I- we've won against those stupid mersharks, at last! Nothing shall stand in my way, nothing!" she cheered eerily.

The green mershark snorted at the haughty maiden. "Don't get cocky you twisted hussy. The mershark mafia is strong enough to take your putrid tail," she hissed while trying to shrug off the arms wrapped around her hips.

The cecaelia leered over the spiteful mermaid — the trident pressed her throat. "Oh how I'd love to pierce that little throat of yours until you've had your last breath, but you're Sirena's plaything _not to mention that damn Muse's final clause…_" she hissed the latter below the mersharks' hearing range.

Laura glanced at the merman coddling her from behind, a small scowl on her face. "I'm really surprised at you Dorado. You can't honestly tell me that you think this is right," she quipped in disapproval — her claws racking against his muscular arms; but to no avail. "_Shit._"

The merdolphin simply held her much closer. "My dear Laura, you were mine from the start until that greedy bastard got in the way. Now that I have you, you will be mine forever and always. _I'll see to it._" His teal eyes went towards his elated niece playing with her _beloved's_ hair and then towards the vengeful sea witch. "Not to sound rude or ungrateful, but how long do you intend to stay here?"

The tanned maiden mused over the question, unconsciously stroking the Conch Shell of Atlantis. "Hm… I don't plan to stay long. I don't plan on imposing on your lovey-dovey time you're your mates so maybe by low tide. I still have a few loose ends that need tying so play nice with your new lovers girls," she cooed — though the voice was obviously a demand — as she slipped out of the room.

The two mersharks internally struggled against the command, but reluctantly embraced their _lovers_ with _passion._

Shego planted feather light kisses on the neck of the naga before advancing onto a few lusty bites — drawing a hint of blood. "You are my new world my little _melinda_," the great white purred affectionately. The blood staining her lips was a small internal victory.

Sirena didn't pay heed to the small wound, simply enjoying the attention she was receiving from her conquest. "Can we go elsewhere? Serenade me love," she purred in the mershark's earfin. Her lithe fingers went to the mark, smiling that she was _branded_ as the lover of the larger maiden.

The mafia shark silently growled at the delusional mermaid, but complied with her request — _more like an order _— that she was given and was led away by the siren.

Dorado watched as his niece led the shark toward the open seas — no doubt on a date. The thought didn't settle with him all that well. He knew his niece hasn't even considered how her beloved was feeling on the inside. He shifted his view towards the mermaid in his embrace. "Laura, I will never do that to you. I wouldn't push you into doing something that you don't want to. We can take things slowly and pick up where we left off. I'll just help you remember how much you love me," he vowed, grazing her cheek with chaste kisses.

Blush began to creep onto her face; she decided to remain silent, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight him because of that horrid sea witch. "_Damn her…_"

Completely oblivious to the blush, the dolphin lord let out a small sigh and took her by the hand. "Let's go for a swim around the tropics. Maybe catch a fish dinner like old times," he offered with determination shimmering in his eyes.

Six dark silhouettes deviated the bright tropical underwater city, swftly swimming to the shadows. "_Oh sea gods, this place's water is too freaking clear! How are we going to infiltrate this pretentious place?!_" one of the Wegos hissed in a whisper. The female's eyes shimmered a crystallized dark green, honing in on the outlines of the sea witch who seemed obviously occupied at the moment. The twins sensed the tenseness from the redhead before a low growl escaped them — each lashing out towards the hated mermaid.

Hefty arms grabbed the rowdy bulls, pulling them back into the shadows. "Don't or she'll scent you! If you don't think before you act, we'll never save Shego and aunt Laura," he scolded, his pupils need-like.

"But she's right there and there's more of us than there are of her!" Wego # 2 hissed in disapproval.

"Idiots, she contains the powers of the three gods of the sea! Standing against one as is, would get you marred, but going against all three is a suicide mission!" Triburón all but yelled.

'**_Right. Now from what I've seen so far, the merdolphins are more organized with their territory, no offense guys. There aren't that many willing to provide information, but maybe we can get lucky with this one merman. Shego knows him in a way,_**' Kim communicated. Shimmering eyes scanned the area for their intended target with the unique lower half. '**_Bingo..._**' she purred.

A mersquid swan about, lurking in the shadows to gather information on the couple meeting on the outskirts of the city. The intel would be worth the effort and serve its purpose down the line. A crimson blur slammed into the rock, rattling the wall; a few rocks chipping from the surface. His eye came across pearly white fangs snapping at him ferociously. "Oh dear Poseidon, don't eat me ma'am! If I have information on you I'll get rid of it, I swear!"

In the background, five other mersharks came from the shadows — eyes glowing with ire.

The merman was now a blubbering dishevel. "I'll do anything. I'm the most renowned underground intel agent you can find. Please, I'll give you anything you want," he begged the young she-shark.

The Muse shifted back into a smaller mermaid-lionfish, with a cocked eyebrow towards the pathetic sight in front of her. "You deceitful little bitch," the male growled; ready to strike the redhead until he remembered the mersharks behind her. He gulped and swiftly lowered his hand.

'**_I'm pretty sure you remember me now. You gave my information to Shego of the mershark mafia. Since you kindly offered to be of some use to us, where can we find the home of the merdolphin codfather, Aston?_**'

Aston rolled his eyes at the arrogant female. "Pfft, and if I refuse to give you that information little maid," he quipped with wicked grin. The maiden snapped her fingers, instantly summoning the claws and fangs of the males behind her to near the mersquid's throat. "Oh right that..." he shuddered with large guppy eyes. "H-he lives c-close towards the s-s-surface, a little w-w-ways beyond a small op-p-pera house. I heard that he had a nice little lady too so I-I don't think he'd want to entertain the m-mershark mafia today," he stuttered. Triburón growled loudly towards the cowardly merman.

"Uncle, be calm. I doubt he's touched her _yet._ Lets hurry and find them before I've been proven wrong," Mego said.

Kim shifted back into her mershark form, ready to find her mate. The shiver pierced the seas as they neared the given location, sniffing the open waters for two particular scents. The Muse's earfins perked at the sound of a voice coming from the opera house — also taking note of a very familiar scent. '_Shego._' She changed direction to skulk the empty opera house. Her shimmering eyes went towards the siren watching a performance by the mershark; it was sickeningly sweet how the two _lovebirds_ eyed each other as false love was being professed to the enchantress.

"_Kim don't you dare do something stupid!_" the voice of the violet bull came from behind.

The redheaded maiden gagged at the sight before her. It infuriated her to a whole new level. '**_It's so sickening though! Just look at them. We can't just leave her like that,_**' she spat, her eyes equate to a needle.

Mego scanned the room, instantly honing in on the expensive chandelier above the two mermaids. Subtly, he chuckled at the sight as a nefarious plan filled his head — he wasn't a mafia shark for nothing. '_Oh this is going to be fun, but how to lure the siren into the trap?_' His amethyst eyes went to the scowling she-shark. "I have an idea, but do you think you can link minds with Shego?"

Kim looked at the mer as if he lost his head. '**_Are you completely mental?! She's under an enchantment. What good can she do us?!_**' she hissed at the merman.

The purple shark rolled his eyes. "Simple. You've never really got the hang of enchanting until you've unlocked your Muse abilities, right? There is an extent, even for you, on how you enchant someone/something. Just trust me on this one and see about getting her to cooperate in luring Sirena to stage left." His body decreased in mass with a lavender glow coating him. He swam as fast as his small tail fin could make him go until he made it to the chandelier.

The Muse gave a ragged sigh, her eyes zooming in on the small merman giving the thumbs up. Her index fingers pressed her temples, homing in on the mind of her mate. '**_Shego... Shego,_**' she called the distant mermaid.

'_Kimmie? Angelfish! Where are you?! Are you hurt? Have they-_'

'**_Shego calm down. I'm fine and I, well Mego has a plan to get you away from Sirena, but we need your help._**'

'_I wish I could, but if you haven't noticed Princess, __**I'm enchanted by a psychotic, vengeance seeking sea witch**__! If you tried a direct assault, no doubt I'd defend her and she'd call that bitch to capture you before you can say "Titanic",_' she retorted mentally. A cooing notion went towards the grinning sea snake amongst the pews. '_Fuck my life..._'

'**_Not my plan, but at least try to go to stage left and... seduce her,_**' Kim cringed at what she just thought. '_That sea witch is going to pay..._' The mershark stiffened at the idea, resisting the urge to empty her stomach contents on the stage, but if her mate wanted her to do it and if it could really save her hide, she didn't really have much choice now did she.

"Shego, you're stiff as a plank. Something wrong?" Sirena asked with a sense of concern in her voice.

Shego internally hissed, but the opportunity did present itself. '_It's either now or never._' She swan in the opposite direction of mermaid — via stage left — and cast a lusty glance over her shoulder. "Of course there's something wrong. How can I, a mere mershark, look at you after the thoughts going into my head? It is downright selfish to even think the things that I'm thinking... just forget I said anything," she sighed in false anguish.

This piqued the siren's attention, causing her to rise from her seat. "Oh? But how can I ignore something that comes from you? Share your thoughts with me," she pouted her glossed lips.

The predator turned as if she was ecstatic to have her minor desire listened to. "Then let me be blunt with you. You're body is down right salivating. I can't help but yearn for it. Princess wouldn't satisfy me that way so why dwell on someone who is like prey when I can have such a supple maiden like you?" Easing a little closer, but not by much she continued. "I want you. I need you now! I want to bump and grind against your luscious body," she said in mock urgency, adding a hint of drool at the corner of her mouth.

Sirena blushed at the forward notion, but grinned as she finally got her way, as it should always be. "That's nothing too unreasonable love. You poor thing. You must be starved thanks to that mermaid. Ravish me and make me yours," she purred, nearing the mermaid who was soon to be hers, or so she though. The sound of a loud squeak from above caught her attention. The naga looked upward and saw the chandelier falling. '_Shit!_' It was safe to assume that the girl was unconscious.

Mego swam from the tip of the chandelier, dusting himself off a bit before growing to his normal size. '_Being small has never felt so handy,_' he thought triumphantly. A tide twirled him about. '_What in Davy Jones was that?_' His eyes went to a small cinnabar colored mershark embracing a green she-shark. '_That answers that question._'

A few tears streamed down the redhead's face as she buried her face into the diaphragm of her mate. '**_This is all my fault._** **_I'm sorry. So very sorry Shego... I didn't want this-_**' she pleaded for the older mermaid to forgive her.

Shego planted a tender kiss upon the crying mermaid's crown, reassuring her mate that she was forgiven without a second thought. "It's okay Angelfish. I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but we need to stop the Dorado and Roo," she coddled the smaller mermaid.

"I don't suppose big brother, who actually did the labor, gets a hug?" the amethyst bull chuckled from beside the two. The she-shark simply rolled her eyes before embracing her older brother. "Now come on. We have to find aunt Laura before that sleaze ball gets his slimy fins on her."

Kim shifted her eyes towards the unconscious naga. '**_We can't just barge in there with no advantage. They'll raise the alarm to Roo and then we're back at square one. I think we should have a negotiation with Dorado,_**' she suggested. The siblings caught on to the idea; the female scowling at her bad influence on her lover.

Dorado glanced at the underwater flora with his beloved she-shark at his side. This was how it was meant to be, but the tension rolling off his lover made the outing more or less uncomfortable. Sighting he finally asked, "What will it take for me to make you happy Laura? I can give you anything, if not more, than Triburón. For Ægir's sake, you were my fiancé before he came into the picture! What does he have that I don't? Is it because I'm not like you, a mershark? If that's the problem, I can talk to Roo, have her use the trident to turn me into a mershark. Will that make you happy?"

Laura felt the desperation in the dolphin's voice; it made her feel guilty for leaving him in an unrequited love. "Dorado, I loved you once; that I can't deny. Things have changed, you have changed…" Briefly she glanced at the merman before continuing in her nostalgia, a small fanged smile on her face. "I was the only mershark up here, I was teased for it, and you came to me as my knight in shining armor. It didn't take much to convince me to accept your proposal. Marrying you was all that I could have wanted, but I wanted more. I wanted adventure, to explore the seas. See what was out there before I could marry you-"

"And I gave that to you! I let you roam to your hearts content. So why him?" he asked, his face buried into her locks.

The mershark sighed before looking into those loving teal eyes; a weak smile on her face. "He was a complete stranger; a total bad boy. I saw excitement and something new. I didn't think that I would fall for him, but I did. He changed his tough demeanor for me. Showed me a whole new world I never knew. For the longest, I felt caught in the tides — beached upon land — yet both of you tried shifting the tides to bring me back to sea; wondering who I would chose. The gentle tide slowly welcoming me back into the sea or the raging tide that wanted to pull me under. Then, you _changed_. You went to the length of calling upon that sea witch to try to overthrow Triburón. The sweet Dorado I once knew wasn't a gangster nor was he a murderer. This change terrified me; you terrified me, so I left to be with Triburón. You slowly lost the character of the mer I once loved. And look where that same sea witch has led you!"

Her words ached, but they both knew they were true. A shuddering breath escaped the large merdolphin. His love drove her away from him. His unconditional love for her was the very thing that drove him to the point of putting the entire sea at risk. "_I see..._" he muttered; the words ticking the earfin of the mermaid. "Answer me this then: If I never made that deal; never resorted to getting into the mafia world; never tried to take his life; would you have chosen me?"

Laura twisted the black and white locks of the merman between her fingers — her decision never changed since the day she left. "I don't know. I never had that choice, but I guess I might have wanted you more — after all you were my first love," she said, looking towards the open waters.

Dorado glanced upon the vast sea; a lone tear strolled down his cheek as he now gazed upon the mermaid in his embrace. He stifled a half-hearted chuckle. "You know that mermaids tend to mate for life when they select a mate, _especially once they've felt the bond_. I know that you feel it_,_ yet I let you go to see you happy," he paused. The mako shark cast a glance up towards the bottlenose merdolphin; both seeming to enjoy the eye contact.

"I am such a fool to finally have you and _let you go… again_," he huffed. Laura gaped at the words, wondering if she heard right. "Dorado..." she said in a hushed tone — noting a familiar twinkle in his crystal teal eyes.

The merdolphin lord released the mermaid, standing upright. "What's the matter Laura, didn't expect that?" he asked, not looking at her. He cast a mischievous smirk towards the dumfound mermaid.

"Dorado, you always were such a teaser," the she-shark said with a small grin on her face. "_Thank you,_" she whispered into his earfin, before planting a placid kiss on his cheek. The bull stiffened up with a red blush on his face, a small giggle to come from the female. He lunged for the mermaid pinning her to the sea floor. One hand raised to tickle the little teasing maiden, well that was the plan until his was tackled by multiple red mershark bulls. '_What in Davy Jones' locker?!_'

"Get off our aunt you scumbag!" one of the Wego clones growled. Not that far away the rest of the shiver came with the sea snake restrained and gagged.

"Boys if you don't get your fins off of him you'll be grounded for a month!" Laura ordered. The twins dismissed the clones, but still held tight towards the merman. "He was about to rape you! We saw him!" they chorused in protest. The mako smacked her forehead at the twins' perception. '_Of course it would look that way to them,_' she internally groaned. "No, we it was just us playing around. Dorado has actually decided to let me go," she admitted.

The remaining shiver stared at the dolphin in shock.

Dorado easily flipped the twins over his shoulders, before dusting himself off. "It's true. I've realized that to truly love someone you must give them the free will to love you back and Laura can't do that if she's simply going off of my whims," he reasoned, not bothering to look at the _barbarians_ until he noticed his niece. "Why is Sirena bound and gagged?"

'**_We were planning to haggle?_**' Kim offered with a hint of embarrassment.

The sea snake hissed through her gag. Her uncle cast a disappointed glance at her behavior. "Sirena don't make the mistake that I've made about the matters of loving someone. If you really love someone you must set them free. You shouldn't gamble with magic when it comes to someone you love," he scolded.

Sirena huffed at the retort, but reluctantly listened to the merman. Her eyes went to Shego and Kim; not particularly happy with the loving bond they had, but dropped her head in defeat. '_Not like I want to be some revenge-obsessed, lusty, stalker anyways._'

Triburón went to his mate wrapping an arm around her — completely unaware of the uncertain look in her eye. "Well this is one problem we don't have to worry about. Now we have to worry about taking out that sea witch. Dorado it would do the sea some good if you would aid us. We'll need every resource we can get at this point."

The dolphin lord coolly looked at the bull shark before extending his hand. "To make this clear, I'm not doing this for the sea. I'm doing this for Laura and Sirena. Nothing more, you got that?" his voice chilly with no remorse.

"Fair enough."

'**_This may be what could shift the tides in our favor. Now all we have to do is devise a plan to stop Roo before things get out of hand,_**' the lionfish stated.

"Right, right. Things aren't out of hand as is with an insane, revenge-obsessed sea witch with the power of the gods. We're totally in the clear," Sirena chided, rubbing her wrists casually.

'**_Who took that gag off of you, Ms. Sarcastic?_**'

The siren thumbed towards Hego. "The tiger shark."

Kim looked at the merman with a scowl on her face.

"What?" the bull asked as if he did nothing wrong.

* * *

(**A/N: **It's been a minute since I've updated, but I have art classes and I'm really enjoying them so yeah. Enjoy the mermaids. Thought I'd clarify this, when Shego calls Sirena melinda it isn't really meant as a name, more as a pet-name. It can mean two thing; someone who's either tender or sweet and someone who is a black snake so I thought I'd give you a fun fact on that one.)


End file.
